Hiragi
Hiragi (柊, Hīragi) is a character of the manga series Shinsetsu Bo-bobo. Background One of the most powerful members of Tsuru Tsurulina III's army, Hiragi is a strange male warrior who fights with the power of the Hajike style. He can often be seen in a hooded sweater with his name on it, and consistently wears the hood on his head (this hood is never seen without two animal ears on top of it). Though assisting Tsuru Tsurulina III in his war, his main purpose in life is to find a straight-man to assist him in his comedy routine. However, his consistent strength and problems with everyone he ends up meeting or fighting makes Hiragi have a hard time find one suitable for his wacky yet powerful techniques. Powers His main attack means is through the usage of his "Bakushō Manzai Shinken" (爆笑漫才真拳; "Fist of Hilarious Comedian"), which allows him to create bizarre situations which he responds with his Hajikelist abilities. Using this ability, he was able to claim the "King of Hajikelists" title at the yearly Hajike convention (the same one won the previous year by Rice, prior to Bo-bobo taking it). Attacks *'Super-Funny Costume' (スーパー笑(わらい)コスチューム): *'Boiling-Water Penalty Game 2006' (熱湯罰ゲーム2006): *'Violent Farce! Rapid-Fire 1,000 Washbins' (笑激！白銀(プラチナ)たらい一○○○連発): *'Kanpyou Slash' (かんぴょう斬り): *Cruel! Human Vacuum-Cleaner (爆裂！人間掃除機): *Two-Man Goukon: *DoReMiFaSoLaTiDoKing (ドレミファソラシドッキング): History First Appearance He is first introduced when Yononaka Namero is brought to the Neo Maruhage Empire where he is initially a member of the Blue Radical Squadron controlled by Babuu. Here he is a normal looking boy with dark colored hair, and a black jacket. Later, he and the rest of the Blue Elite Corp invade Cyber City. Hiragi then changes into a light colored sweater with a panda hoodie around his head, and defeats Giga by himself, with a clothes pin related attack! He remains in odd sweaters for the rest of the series. Later, Hiragi, alongside Beauty-clone Jatī, watches Pa-papatch defeat Usui on a TV screen, and seems inspired by the fusions Hajikelist skills. The New Daioh After the rebels defeat Daioh Shiryūen Kamara, Hiragi convinces Tsuru Tsurulina III to make him a Daioh in Kamara's place. His goal is to create an all-hajikelist squadron, but he needs two more hajikelist to do so. He has Jati defeat Babuu by herself, in order to free another clone named Black Bo-bobo. However, Jati returns, telling him that Black Bo-bobo got away, putting a crimp in Hiragi's plans. Luckily, Black Bo-bobo is already at the rebels location, so Hiragi simply arrives at the rebels location, where Black Bo-bobo finally joins him. Hajikelist Squadron vs. Hajikelist Trio Upon meeting the rebels, Hiragi transports everyone to a special hajikelist arena, where he and the other two Daioh fight against Don Patch, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Bo-bobo. With both his Shinken and his Hajike style, Hīragi appeared to befuddle even the seasoned Hajike Trio on behalf of his emperor. The fight seems even more one sided when Black Bo-bobo absorbs Bo-bobo and becomes the seemingly unstoppable Gemini Bo-bobo! With Bo-bobo gone, Hiragi continues to torment the remaining two rebels by throwing them into a tank filled with eels (while wearing a rather disturbing one-piece bathing suit). However, Hiragi winds up sealing his own doom by breaking the head of Yakkun (Don Patch's precious doll). Outraged, Don Patch turns into Ikarin Patch and swats Hiragi away one powerful attack! Afterward, Ikarin Patch helps Bo-bobo break free of his fusion with Black Bo-bobo, and the rebels form the triple fusion of Shinsetsu Bobopatchnosuke! After exposing him to the power of "Majide!?" (during which Hiragi removed his one-piece bathing suit to reveal a two-piece bathing suit), the fusion runs over Hiragi and the other two Daioh with a runaway scooter, defeating him for good! Trivia *Hiragi made 30th place in the last popularity contest. Category:Villains Category:Hajikelists Category:Shinken Users Category:Members of the Neo Maruhage Empire Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Bobobo Characters